How to teach a yokai a lesson
by Suryallee
Summary: Shizuru decides that Hiei had gone to far lately and seeks out to teach the little madman a lesson he will never forget in his live!Rated for some adult scenes and cursing and well.. read and find out, Not for children Matured readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**How to teach a yokai a lesson**

**(Moreover, how to get away with it!)**

**I have to tell you all before you ask that I Post this one here because I will take two maybe three others of my fiks for some time out of the net.**

**Only the first chapter will remain for some days.**

**One of it is my burning fik, which I want to look over once again and before I have not gotten the beta chapters back from Tina san, I will not post the new four chapters I have for it written by now.**

**She will never catch up with me if I keep this up, poor soul. She made herself so many troubles with me!**

**The reason behind this is that I will try to kill the errors out of them and one will go to be beta to my new beta.**

**In addition, I hope it is not only my imagination; well I will try to kill the worst errors out of them myself. Even I can see them now, oh what a shame!**

**Meanwhile I will centre my writing on my new ones and the oneshots I planned.**

**More so, I have to work on my project with captain star seeker san! We plan to write a Jin/ Yusuke one in the next time and that need definitely more of my awareness. I have not even found any time here before to send her the down written and promised story line of me so she could look over it and put her ideas in! **

**Shame down on my head this way!**

**Everqueen san, I will send them to you tomorrow, have to put them first into a smaller package, joke! I was writing, and writing and…you get the point! It runs away with me today.**

**Suryallee**

To say that Shizuru Kuwabara was an aggressive person was big lye. In fact, the brunette older sister of Kazuma Kuwabara was more the live and let live type of a person.

With one exception for Shizuru and that was her brother Kazuma.

Not that she was aggressive against him, oh no. she only was a little overprotective about her baby bro, she called him to his dismay all the time.

Mostly she let him do what ever he pleased; even fight demons with his spirit powers. Alternatively, hang out with his best friend and number one delinquent in town, Yusuke Urameshi.

Even when he came home from one of this so called missions for Koenma in mostly, one piece, she staid quit and let her brother do his thing.

Today was an exception from the rule.

Her brother had barely found his way home from one of these stupid missions.

His stomach was bleeding, one arm broken and his right leg held a long gash what reminded her suspiciously on Hiei´s sword!

That is it; the brunette thought, this time the little shit was in for anger!

After Shizuru had brought her brother to Genkai for Yukina to heal the most of it, she began to form a plan to pay Hiei the injury back.

It was not the first time that her brother came home with such injuries. Not even the first time that kazu needed serious help after a mission.

This time her brother had managed to anger the fool tempered demon with a date comment of him and Yukina after this was over.

Right after the sentence had left his mouth, Hiei beat him up under the snickers of his so-called best friend, Yusuke and the worried glances of the Kitzune spirit, Kurama.

The latter one brought her brother later home to her and explained his state of health to her.

It was even not the first time that Hiei had gone that fare to make advertences on her brother.

More then one time she had found out that the demon sometimes used her brother for his tensions and had practically raped Kazuma nearly one time.

Not that this surprised her much, Shizuru was used to such situations and knew too well how brutally yokai could react when the thought that their superior was on the line to be questioned!

Kazu did that most of the time and Hiei reacted the only way he knew to assert his dominance over the youth,

Hiei beat Kazu up and lately he went that fare to nearly rape the human youth.

Luckily, for her brother, Kurama had stopped the demon this time from doing more damage to her Kazuma, but what about later.

When Kuramas protection was not there and Hiei found Kazu alone? Shizuru shakes her brown hairs out of her face. After a short look down on her gleaming cigarette, she decided that her brother and she were deep in trouble.

This all was not good!

Hiei was too dominant, too aggressive and too much yokai for this!

One day he would snap. Then there would be no way for her brother, how much the demon respected him silently or not, that would save him from Hiei´s wrath.

Silently she thought about what she was about to do, her brother would kill her if he knew.

Her feet stopped in front of the Minamiro residence.

Yes, she thought, Kurama would take good care of her brother.

He had asked her as his only living family member if she would aloud him to court her brother.

That the pretty redhead was not into woman was clear to the older Kuwabara from the first day she saw Kurama.

That he was not human either, also.

Moreover, that Kurama had a thing for her tall and honest brother, anyway.

She had seen his looks into the direction of Kazuma and knew that the Kitsune liked her brother in a way a male being should not love another male.

Not that she cared about this that much. Shizuru was not minding it. Her brother showed signs of being gay himself since he was a child, not even Yusuke had seen through his perfect mask. Her brother was not dense!

Naturally Kazuma knew through his high spirit awareness that Hiei and Yukina where siblings. He even told her this!

However, that was not the point; she knew the others thought of him as an idiot. Her brother knew allot things he did not tell them.

Kurama instead wanted her brother, to tell it bluntly, as his mate and told her exactly this.

He even told her about his past lover, Kuronue and how much similar the two fighters could be sometimes.

He had liked her brother from the start but not advanced the youth before because he was too young. Now Kazuma was it not any longer. Kurama was worried about this too. Before the only thing that had spared her brother from Hiei was his age, now this was a different story!

Kazu turned 19 next week and even in demon standards, he was then a young adult and responsible for his actions.

Hiei would simply act on his anger from there on and her brother would find out the very wrong way, how much angry a yokai could be!

Most importantly to Shizuru was how brutally yokai could react.

The thing that worried her most was the silent attraction of these two, they had for each other.

To her constantly worry not an on love or liking based one, more an on attractions of the opposites, one!

Hiei and her brother where like these opposites and would kill each other for dominance in the very end.

Shuddering the brown-haired woman waited for the bell to turn of some attraction to the frond door. Only seconds after she used it, an exited red haired spirit fox opened the door and let her in with a bow.

A short hour later, she left the Minamiro household again with a big grin on her face.

Silently wiping from the left to the right in her quite mirth of the knowing how much surprised the fire demon would be when he find out her little intervention into his plans! Shizuru could not stop herself from whistling quietly her favorite song on her way home.

The passenger that saw the tall brown-haired woman on her way could only shake their heads, when she danced slowly on the sidewalk home.

She whistles all the time.

None of them knew what she knew.

Kurama had accidentally shows the brunette sister of Kazuma a way of to pay Hiei some of the pains back. Hiei had given her brother and so her too, all the time. Since Shizuru knew the little runt. It would be tricky and dangerous for her to try to play such an act on the short temper yokai. She would need all of her crafty mind and more so all of her psychic powers to prevent the jagon wearer from finding out what Shizuru planned for him.

She was sure she could manage it if she was carefully enough.

The only obstacle in her way was surprisingly Genkai.

She could accidentally tell the fool tempers maniac how powerfully she really was!

Shizuru made herself the mental note to talk to the old woman right the next morning.

Maybe, Genkai could help her a little with her plans. Besides that, who knows, the old woman could even teach Shizuru one or two things that could help her.

Shizurus mood lightens up immensely by the mere thought. It was more then only time that the little devil became a lesson!

In addition, the dark brown haired Shizuru was determined to give him the one so much needed in person!

Fare away from her and looking out of his room window, Kurama silently shakes his red mane with a smirk tugging on his lips.

He watched Shizuru practically dancing home in her mirth.

It was indeed a remarkable sight!

Kazumas crafty sister had made herself today an enemy.

With simply handling her brother over to Kuramas care, she intervene every violent move from his partner in crime at the caring young human in the future. Thus that, she let Hiei know with it that she knew about his little plans for her brother.

Hiei would not like this!

His friend would be furious when he found this all out.

Shuddering again, Kurama wished her silently all the good luck she could become.

Shizuru would definitely need it!

Especially with the fool-temper yokai who was on his way to him, right now.

Oh, his friend would definitely not like the news Kurama had to tell him one bit!

The ancient being knew the human female was up to something against Hiei.

He was only glad that he was not on the bad end of her wrath, as Hiei was it now.

Kurama had seen over the last years allot and so knew very well, how crafty Kazumas sister really was!

Especially when she was out for revenge, like she was it now.

He only hoped not to come between these two stubborn fighters when it came to that!

Silently chuckling again, Kurama asked himself who would teach who a lesson in the end.

If one thing was sure, then that Hiei was not as intelligent as Shizuru was it. This human female would eat his little friend alive, if she had the chances. Moreover, from what Kurama knew of her, Shizuru could be as tricky as a being of his own kind when she planned the doom of someone!

His chuckles turned out into a full-blown laugh; oh, he would love to watch his young yokai friend twist in her net!

Hiei did not have a clue how dangerous a female could get when you treat her family constantly the wrong way!

His friend had no idea how nasty females could be.

Moreover, this one especially, could turn into a real treat to the short temper yokai.

Inwardly, Kurama asked himself not the first time if she exactly knew where she got herself in.

Hiei was no one to take too lightly!

Then again, what had he to do with these two?

Nevertheless, one thing run constantly through Kuramas mind amok.

What to the hell had Shizuru brew out into her crafty mind that could make her that serious that it could work?

**Hope you had fun with this one here.**

**Your, **

**Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to teach a yokai a lesson**

**Part 2**

**And here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you have fun with it as I had it writing on it.**

**Poor Hiei that is all I say!**

**Sury **

**(Dedicated to my betas! I love every single one of you nice people and hope you have not only more to work, with this one here. **

**More fun and that allot! )**

**Beware of the plot of sisters/**

**Which one is not important!**

Shizurus first step, in her plans to make Hiei suffer, was made.

The female human watched with a certain glint of delight in her eyes, her pray step without any hesitation into his misery!

Hiei would not even know what had hit him!

Silently she and Genkai watched the fire half ice demon running into his doom day.

Well, Shizuru watched Hiei, Genkai on the other hand watched her and the fire apparition.

To say that she was surprised after the sister of Kazuma suddenly appeared in front of her with an unusual deep bow was an understatement.

What the sly female told her, made Genkai curios about certain things.

To watch Shizurus plans work out this smoothly, well the old spirit thought bewildered, at least scary!

The old woman had known about Hiei's behave against his former teammate. Moreover, the fox's attraction to the boy was priceless to watch.

That Hiei had taken a step too fare was clear to her after she saw the outcome of Hiei's fury the last time, a few days back.

Right the next day Shizuru came to her temple and told the old trainer of Yusuke her plans.

First Genkai was simply shocked to the bone about the anger the girl carried against the short demon.

Then she questioned silently and later the woman in question herself, Shizuru loudly, if she knew where she maybe got herself into with this plan.

Shizuru simply nodded and went back to work.

On Hiei's doomsday.

Today was the day.

Today Shizurus first of some nasty plans for the demon would turn out.

It began harmless with a surprisingly arrival.

To be more precise; with her arrival!

Hiei was thinking about a way to get even with a certain fox.

Same one had dared two days ago to tread him to hit the Kuwabara boy ever again!

Who could have known that Kurama would try to make the boy to his mate?

Hiei had certainly not known or foreseen it!

And to say that Hiei was surprised was more then a simple lye!

Now the fire demon had to deal with an angry Kitsune, who watched like a hawk over his new playmate!

Snorting in his anger, Hiei walked over the frontward to the temple his sister residences in now.

He was only happy that the oaf, as Hiei called the human all the time, would now stop to woo his sister over to the ningens way of marriage.

Hiei might be a forbidden child and thus that an outcast, his inner thoughts was fully directed on the korimes laws.

The silent demon never would dare to go against them, as his mother had done it. He had loved her in his own way. He suffered each and every new day, being not born as a female and thus that a fire demon instead.

But that the human sullied in Hiei's opinion, his pure korime sister, was unheard for the short-tempered demon.

Not that Hiei disliked the human that much; it was simply going against the korime laws for his sister even to agree with this mentally!

Hiei's duty as her forbidden brother was in that line; to protect Yukina from every influence of this and to made sure that she motet a proper female instead. Which race or kind did not count in that, only the gender.

So it was nothing special for Hiei to go against Kazuma this badly he did it all the time.

The human was a tread in Hiei's eyes for his sister's status in korime ranks.

One of their elders was even his grandmother!

Yukina would most likely one day earn the rank of her tribes elder as the first female in their family.

The yokai was that deep into his thoughts that Hiei missed the scent of another korime inside the temple until it was too late!

Therefore, Hiei stumbled against another woman inside the doors face first.

Blinking the short demon raised his red eyes to snarl at the person who dared to cross his way to his sister only to be stopped death in his tracks.

Blink…

Blink, blink, blink…?

Blink!

"Kuso!"

He voiced his anger out before his brain set into work again, after Hiei acknowledged finally, to whom the body belonged he had run into.

Ruri.

The ice maiden Ruri.

The long-time friend of their both mother. Who had to throw him as a baby, over the boarders of the floating korime lands.

Ruri!

Hiei was shocked!

Right behind the, him recognising korime, stand his sister along with one of the elders of the korime.

Shit!

Was all the startled demon could think before the unholy event went its way and practically swamped Hiei away with its force!

Outside the temple, a certain strong psychic could read every singe thought that run through Hiei's frantic mind in these memorable moments out of his face.

Shizuru was very pleased with herself in this moment.

She had the damned yokai exactly where she wanted him to be, in the wrath of his sister!

Shizuru knew a little about korime laws too. One day she and Yukina had talked about this all in order to sort a few things out for her poor brother. Shizuru found out the same day that the poor brother of here would never have a chance with the kind korime.

Kind, indeed!

The most thought of the silent ice maiden as someone innocent. She knew first hand how less of it Yukina was in real.

That the nice female yokai did not have any tendencies to have sex with males did not automatically mean that she was that dense to not know what was normally going on between the two opposites sexes.

It also meant not, that Yukina had none in her live before! Hell, Shizuru thought, Hiei's sister was as old as her twin, which meant she was over three hundred years old!

Who believed until now that this meant for the short yokai to be abstinent all of the time was a real moron itself.

Yukina was skilled in this a female could be!

Shizuru never told her brother of the drunken night she shared once with the lonely yokai.

Why, it would only have hurt her brother and Shizuru would be damned before she did that on purpose.

Yukina understand her most likely more then anybody else here.

After all, she had a brother to take care of too.

Now, Shizuru thought Yukina finally knew who the brother was!

That would give the short korime most likely the full responsibility over Hiei.

Meant in translation of korime laws, Yukina had as the female sister of Hiei to make sure that the demon was married as soon as possible. To take the éclat of having a male fire demon as a part of her family tribe, out of her family!

That meant for Hiei, his days as a free rooming being were running out of number!

Shizuru restrained her hands barely from rubbing against each other.

Now, the woman thought, it was worth to invite Yukinas family for some days to the ningenkai to show them how save the female lived here.

It took the ningen female allot work to get this happen.

Finally, Koenma gave into Yukinas and her pleas after Genkai had told him to let them stay at her temple for the short time they where here.

Hiei was into deep trouble!

Very, very deep shit, to be more precise!

Silently laughing in her mirth of the demons doom, Shizuru turned and bowed before an equally amused Genkai before she went to work on the next part of her revenge plans on the yokai.

Genkai watched with sorrow the retreating back of the human female, vanish slowly.

Silently the old spirit doubt it greedily that Shizuru would go away with this unholy act on Hiei without being harmed.

Then again, her first parts of teaching the demon a lesion had actually worked!

Shaking her head and turning back to her temple the old woman watched with slight pity, the demon called Hiei twist into the surprisingly strong embrace of his sister.

Genkay knew, Hiei's days as a single without a mate where running out. Moreover, to judge from the looks the two other korime gave the poor demon, he would most likely end up earlier as a husband to some female as Hiei would like it!

After all, his sister could bind not before it was not sure that he had mated.

As long Hiei staid solo, Yukina had to do it also.

Without a proper female mate, Yukina could not proceed and get children for her korime clan!

Hiei had to mate, as fast they could find him a proper mate. Thus that, all of his children would naturally turn out to be female demons.

Moreover, to find female fire demons were normally a rare thing to do, but if you knew how fertile korime normally were… you had not to be and math specialist to know what would happen!

His genetic would decide about the gender of the children and so, it gave a slight chance that one of them could even turn out to be a korime, that would most likely raised in their traditions.

After all, Genkai was only glad that she was out of order for this all.

However, that was not what had stopped the old woman suddenly death in her tracks. It was a certain murderous glance from a certain yokai who just had found out some seconds ago, who had invited his family to visit his sister here!

To judge from Hiei's look, Genkai was not sure if Shizuru really know where she had gotten herself!

**Well, tell if you liked it **

**your Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to teach a yokai a lesson**

**Part 3**

**Hope you have fun with this chapter too. **

**Suryallee**

**Why Me!**

Hiei clutched the delicate teacup carefully within his strong gripping fingers on it.

Since now nearly two fu hoers the fire demon sat patiently next to his sister in the main room of the temple and tried to let his face not slip!

Inwardly Hiei was growling in his anger.

In his thoughts the apparition played silently very colourfully out what he wanted to do to the idiot's sister after he got his hands on her!

For getting him into this mess!

If Hiei has been not sure before that this all had grown on Shizurus plots, then he was it right after the very same female appeared the following day with some of her nice female friends on Genkais doorsteps!

And same friends where to say it at least the most scary things Hiei ever saw in his entire live!

Yes, things!

Not people or humans!

Hiei simply refused to give these ugly witches another description.

Hell, he was not even sure if the humans thought of them that way!

His elder was naturally very pleased with the friendly and helpfully behave of the sly female.

Even Ruri mentioned how thoughtful Shizuru had been, to bring them with her. Right after she had learned the news from Yukina, of course.

Throwing every curse Hiei was capable in the moment to think of, at her, the jagon wearer thought about a way to repay Shizuru as fast he could manage it for her kindness!

Inwardly cringing under each noise these cursed women in his view made.

Even the idiot was a mastermind compared with these fully dense females!

Rubbing his temples suddenly, Hiei gave the faint excuse to have a headache and went so finally, after a few more unpleasantly events (Like a hug from one of these fool smelling ningens, for example) very happy out of the damned temple. Just too practically flee the entire area as fast his short legs could carry him in his fury to get as much distance Hiei could get between them and Him!

He hates her!

Yup! He hated her!

Hiei sliced an entire forest line into pieces after he had finally lost it and his anger inside took the upper hand for minutes.

With each stroke the apparition chanted Shizurus name. Finally satisfied for the now to have his burning anger out of his system, the yokai finale settled down on a branch of one of the reminding trees and scowled against the world around him.

He hates her!

Oh, how much Hiei hated her for putting him in this mess!

Much to the fire demons currently anger, Hiei could not prove his suspicious against the elder Kuwabara.

All could also be some surprising event that had simply occurred. Inwardly, Hiei knew it better.

Very much better, indeed to believe in fairytales!

It was definitely Shizurus weird way to pay him back!

Did this female even know what that all meant for him?

Groaning the jagonshi slapped his side head, of course she did! Why she had brought all the damned witches with her if it had been otherwise around!

Only the memory of the ugly and stinking females brought out another snarl from the normally so quit yokai.

Hiei was not dense, he knew exactly since the second his sister told him innocently who had the idea to invite these two people of all the others korimes, who was responsible for his doom!

Shizuru!

He hated her!

But more so, Hiei hated it to have to admit that the sly female got this time the better out of him. Hiei wanted to be dead before he would let her know this!

Growling deeply in his anger, the hi-yokai thought about a way to pay Shizuru his pains of having to mate back.

Finally there was an inhuman cry of utter fury and anger to be heard.

Coming from the very same clearing, Hiei just had made so nicely a few minutes ago.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the city, Shizuru tried to soothe her oh so much friends from the rudeness of the fire demons leave, out of sudden.

Shizuru had more fun at the moment, as years before!

She had sat outside the room all the time and talked with Genkai. Or rather watched the interaction (or rather non interaction inside), with the old woman together.

Much to her dismay, Hiei had not given away anything other as, well, nothing.

But on the other hand, Shizuru could easily see the dark aurora that build up steadily around the dark yokai the entire time he had to sit there in the room with the other woman!

Genkai only could shake her head at Shizurus newest strike at the unsuspecting fire demon.

Somehow she felt slowly a little pity for Hiei. How he must have pissed of the elder Kuwabara that very much, to be rewarded from Shizuru with this!

She never had thought that the woman would play that nasty.

After Hiei's sudden leave and later, Shizurus friends and her too, Genkai heard nearly a hoer later a wave of youki comes out of the forest from the north.

It also carried a scaring cry with it that even left the old spirit quivering in slight fear!

Suddenly the old woman feared for Shizurus live, if Hiei ever found any prove to his surely suspicious.

Genkai doubt it greatly that the fire demon would give a damn about the Reikei parole not to hurt ningen if he ever found that out!

Meanwhile in the new clearing, Hiei thought about, how to make his suspicious certain. So he could kill her slowly!

Finding none, Hiei went finally back to the temple, to get himself another lecture from the elder why he had to find a mate.

Just three hoers later, Hiei appeared in the branches of his most favorite tree.

Much to Hiei's dismay, someone must have told the oaf, the detective and Kurama about the news!

Of course it was the idiot's sister!

Oh, how much Hiei hated Shizuru right now!

They had annoyed the hell out of him all the time. They stopped their teasing only after Hiei suddenly lost it and lit Yusukes butt on fire. Black flames of course, not the harmless normal ones, Hiei normally used.

His patience runs slowly out.

Slightly smirk evilly; the fire demon must give Shizuru that that she had skilfully brought him to a death end in his live.

One argument for not telling Yukina that he was indeed her brother was for Hiei exactly this!

He was fine with it to stay alone. Now Hiei had indeed to find a mate. To judge from what he saw today, everybody would be fine for the elder and Ruri, because they wanted Yukina to mate herself someone.

As more Hiei scowled in his thoughts about this all, he could not refuse to admit that Shizuru had caught the hunter.

Suddenly there could be a loudly laughter heard, echoing through the woods around the tree.

As much he hated her as much Hiei had respect for the idiot's sister now.

After all, it took allot to find something that would get Hiei.

"Hiei san, do you hate me now?"

Yukinas soft voice got Hiei's awareness back to his currently problems without a second thought.

"No! I just don't want to be tied down to such dense females like the ones we meet today!"

Hiei answered his sister vehemently, shaking his head in his denial to show her how much he meant both. That Hiei did not hate her and the rest to.

An uncomfortable silence made it known for some minutes before the ice maiden spoke again;

"I only want you to be part of my family as you always where for my mother and me. The only way I know is the way you know also! I am sorry, Hiei san that it hurts you so much to find a mate but you know that you can not live this way you do for any longer. Right now, you should have found out how terrible hurt you have been in your last rut. And don't tell me it was not so, Hiei I know that better!

You know as much as I that your part korime wants a mate.

The last heat time of yours must have been the hell for you!

And it will seriously go worse the next time!

Please, consider it really, Hiei onisan.

Maybe, Mukuro would suit you better?"

Hiei shake his black and white hair again, this time somehow defeated.

He knew that his sister was right in this. His last rut was hell for the fire half ice apparition.

Hiei had made sure that he had found only males at that time, to have not to find himself back with a mate after the time was of.

Thus that, the demon had been hurt allot, fro his suitors. As a part fire demon Hiei could attract partners with pheromones added to his scent.

But after that all had wearied of Hiei had killed each one of them to make sure that no body ever found that out.

"Maybe someone other is then in your mind, brother?

Someone perhaps, who is graced with more intelligence then, like… like Kazuma sans sister or maybe, Keiko san?

Yukina pressed unknowingly on.

To her surprise Hiei's scowl suddenly turned after some seconds into a slight smile.

"I am correct, am I? You have someone else in mind that could attract you, am I correct Hiei san?

"Maybe, you could be right. However, I doubt she would be interested!"

Hiei suddenly fought the urge to howl!

His sweet sister gave him just the opportunity to pay the sly female back! What ever drove him right now to even consider this was a miracle to the yokai. Hiei seriously considered to have gone crazy, at the moment.

To even to think about this!

Then again, Hiei thought with a nasty smirk gracing his lips; why the hell should he be the only one here who had to suffer?

And Shizuru was indeed someone intelligent and sly enough to give even him amusing answers all the time.

Before Hiei even thought about this twice he had given his sister the answer he did.

" I knew it!

Please who would not have my brother! Who is it, Hiei san?

I really would like to know her name, maybe I can do something in this to help?"

Hiei let a full blown smile appear on his lips before he suddenly flitted down to his sister and laid his forehead against hers, to prevent someone other from eavesdropping on them.

**Shizuru!**

Was all his jagon send in to Yukinas mind, before he saw an equally smile appear on his, oh so innocent sisters face.

"Well, let's see dear brother what I can do for you.

How surprising, I thought ever you both would make a fine couple since I knew she is not disgusted with our ways like the most ningens are, first hand.

Let us just see!" With that the ice maiden turned around and went to work on her plans to get her forbidden brother the mate he seemingly wanted to have.

Just to Hiei's satisfaction and confusion at the same time!

Cute couple, eh?

I don't believe, sister she will see it your way.

Instead, I do believe right in the opposite! ´

With that thought, and many others on that current line, Hiei settle back into his tree and chuckled darkly the entire rest of the night.

As longer Hiei thought about it, to have the human female as his live long mate, as much he warmed up with the thought!

The demon knew very well what his sister meant with the, first hand, comment. Hiei had watched the entire event that night from the outside and remembered more then good how jealous he was at Yukina that particular night. Not that he had minded his sister the fun, no! The yokai had only wanted to have his own also and so Hiei found himself back ,a little jealous as he had witnessed them both having sex.

The entire night he had watched the sister of the oaf have fun with Yukina, only to have a major problem in the next morning with certain parts of his anatomy! Much to Hiei's dismay, Shizuru was very well defined into the right places and that she was higher as him did not give the yokai any headaches. The most people, yokai or humans, were higher as him.

Still recalling her curving body frame before his inner eyesight, Hiei warmed very much up with the thought to have the nasty playing human female as his mate!

The rest of his night, Hiei spent thinking about some very interesting ways to pay Shizuru her nasty act back.

Licking his lips in his silent mirth from time to time Hiei just thought;

I can't wait to see how you get yourself out of the wrath of your own plans, Shizuru chan!

**Until the next time, and don't forget to leave me a nice comment how you find it, it keeps me going!**

**Suryallee **


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

**Please, do not report me for this; I will remove this note after exactly three days!**

**Dear readers, **

Some here have asked me why I do not update this story, this has several points but the very worst is that someone here has send me very nasty e-mails to my mail account and thus that, someone has called me a stupid German cow and such, so I have quit to write on my stories for awhile.

This was not the first one of them but definitely the last one for my personal ego to blow down entirely.

I am so tired of it to be constant reminded here that my writing is not grammatically correct and that my native speech is not English.

It gives a bio site, which is the author's site for those who do not know what this is.

Please!

Is it really so hard to read it before you make a nasty comment?

In my, you can read that I come from Germany and that I try my best!

I learn this language now nearly a year and I have not so much time for it because I can only learn in the late nights when my child sleeps and I have to work too.

Mostly I have gotten me a beta for my stories and they do what they can!

They have a live to live too, so please do not be mad with us.

I will not update here any longer before I have the beta versions of the stories back, sorry people.

This is true self-prevention from my side; I am hurt enough now.

But after I got three really nasty mails on my last fik, and on this one here I had so fare two, on my burning fik even five (for the pairing and such) and so on and so on…you get the point, I have enough!

It hurts! Do you know that? It really, really hurts to get those mails all the time and to be called nasty names all the time, I am tired of this immature behave.

**To those idiots; **

Why do you not leave me a mail address to answer? Are you that afraid of, what my answers could be?

In addition, why the hell are you doing this to people who only want to share their imaginations with others?

That is immature! Are you even able to form a correct conversation? I daub it!

I simply want to tell you what in this way, leave me the hell alone!

Go somewhere else with your mood swings and let us writers alone, it is really nasty and bad when you do that and I will simply remove your mails after I found out what you send me this time!

I am sooo tired of you people!

**To the poor people who wait for updates on my stories;**

For the next months, I will only update my stories on Adult Fanfiktion Net as they are, before I have them back from my lovely betas.

The others here will have to wait for the beta versions to read.

I am really sorry for that, I know it is not fair to you people here but they leave me no choice! I have spent nights here with crying and I was near to fully quit.

I am really sorry but I cannot take this any longer,

Your Suryallee 


End file.
